


Walk Me Home

by A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind/pseuds/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind
Summary: Song fic! All Rights for lyrics go to P!nk





	Walk Me Home

There’s something in the way you roll your eyes

It had never occurred to Tony Stark just how much a person could feel like they were drowning, even when they had more than enough oxygen to breathe. The 1825 days that had added up to the five years since Thanos had consumed the engineer.

Takes me back to a better time

The memories of Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, everyone they had lost, had damaged the male beyond what his previous PTSD had done. The feeling that Thanos had been in his head had never ceased, continuing even further than before. Tony using every ounce of alcohol he could get his hands on to keep the monster’s voice as quiet as he could.

When I saw everything is good

At the same time effectively silencing every other voice that haunted him. The tower had lost its gleam. Tony’s hand trembled as he picked up the glass of whiskey as it collapsed to the floor, “Dammit!” The glass shards collapsing over the many pictures that littered the floor. 

But now you're the only thing that's good

Sinking down beside the glass, he carefully picked up the first picture. Peter Parker, smiling, mid laugh it appeared. This was the one May had given Tony. The next one, one where Clint, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Rhodey, Sam and himself were gathered and by the looks of it, the picture had been taken by Pepper, the only one missing when none of them were paying attention. The next photo took what little air he had gathered in his lungs. Stephen Strange, his Stephen. The doctor was smiling and had a sleeping Tony tucked to his side, some movie playing in the background.

Tryna stand up on my own two feet

Tony’s back leaned into the counter, the pictures in his hands coming to be clutched to his chest, a soft sound he hardly recognized as a sob escaping his mouth as he buried his face into his hands.

This conversation ain't comin' easily

“I know what you said you stupid Doctor… You promised this is the only way and I’ve waited. I’ve been alone for so long… How much further do you want me to go?”

And darling, I know it's getting late

Yet, like every other time there was no answer. No one to help pick up the pieces and make it better. The tower once thriving with life was the only one there to hear Tony Stark’s broken heart, as the exhaustion and depression, sent him off to the only place he could pretend it was okay.

So what do you say we leave this place?

Had Stephen believed there was any other way, he never would have given Thanos the stone, but yet here they were. Playing within a timespan, those who disappeared during the snap had been trapped. Years spent believing, planning, and waiting.

Walk me home in the dead of night

Against the advice of Wong, Stephen would force himself to tap into his lifeforce, to allow himself to take snapshot moment of Tony, and the site that greeted him was hardly the reality he wanted.

I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm

Tony had reached the brink and Stephen wanted nothing more than to embrace his lover, tell him it would be okay, tell him to imagine a big game of hide and go seek, eventually everyone turned up one by one.

So say you'll stay with me tonight

Stephen sighed as he pulled back from his newest snapshot. He needed someone to reignite the fire in Tony. The time was coming and it was coming soon. There was only so much Stephen could do without help from the other side.

'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside

Even though everyone noticed the tears in the sorcerer's eyes and the weight that seemed to weigh down the once proud walk, no one mentioned it, no one acted as though they had even seen a difference. Peter Parker would instead offer up funny stories, memories, or jokes as a means to distract them from their current situation.

There's something in the way I wanna cry

Hope had come. Hope in the form of Scott Lang. Rambling about the quantum realm and how they could find a way to harness it. Sending Steve Rogers and the others knocking at Tony’s front door.

That makes me think we'll make it out alive

Finding a broken man was never pleasant but this, this was defeating, and yet for Tony, it was the slap of reality he needed. The last time he had seen Steve, he had ripped the arc out of his chest, giving it to him, more as a punishment and Steve had not only held onto it, but had given it back as a reminder of who Stark was.

So come on and show me how we're good

Stark men were built of iron and with much coaxing, Tony set down, sober for the first time in years and began to find the sanity behind the insanity of time travel.

I think that we could do some good, mhm

Of course he had figure it out and to mimic the words of Steve Rogers, “This had to work, because if it doesn’t, I won’t know what to do.” It just had to. 

Walk me home in the dead of night

Test trial after test trial. Not that there were many with the lack of resources they had, and finally it was go time.

I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm

It felt like fire coursing through Stephen’s viens, and the air came rushing back into his lungs. It was time, someone had woken Tony up and now was their time.

So say you'll stay with me tonight

Even with the plan, being as flawless as possible, minus the Hulk and Loki, things were not on a straight path but they were working on it, and eventually it worked. 

'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside

Handing the glove over to Bruce, and yet from the snap nothing seemed incredible from the moment, no one snapped back into reality, but they hardly had time to focus on that, before they were thrown back into yet another battle.

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

This time was the time. Thanos would be gone from his head, Stephen would be back, Peter would be back, they could make life as it had been before this.

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Hearing the familiar sound of portals opening, and Sam’s voice, made Tony’s heart racing for joy. Searching the many faces, until he found Peter, embracing the boy tightly, fingers tangling into his hair, a half choked out laugh escaping at the kid’s statement of this being nice.

Walk me home in the dead of night

Turning loose of Peter to find Stephen was hard but they all had a part to play, “Peter go! Make sure Scott and Janet get to that van!”

'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind

Tony’s feet found themselves moving before he had a clue as to where to go. He froze at seeing Stephen among the rest of the sorcerers and rumors be damned, he cupped Stephen’s cheeks and pressed their lips together.

Say you'll stay with me tonight

“Don’t you ever do that to be again. You left me here.”

'Cause there is so much wrong going on

“I didn’t have a choice. You were never alone, I was always there.” Came back the whispered words as the pair rested against each other. Eyes searching desperately to make sure it was not a dream or another nasty trick.

Walk me home in the dead of night

Once they were both sufficiently convinced the other wasn’t going to just fade away, it was easier to fall back into their natural roles. Leaders, warriors, protectors.

I can't be alone with all that's on my mind

Locking eyes with his lover and seeing the finger, Tony’s heart both sank and raised at knowing what it meant, someone was not going home tonight and it was not Stephen.

So say you'll stay with me tonight

Stephen could not of snapped the gauntlet even though every fiber in his body wanted nothing more than to do so.

'Cause there is so much wrong

Tony could barely hear the words screamed at him by a female as he raised the gauntlet, finger’s lined up to snap, when suddenly it was no longer there. Terror flowed through his veins. They could not lose a second time, not again. Tony couldn’t go through this again.

There is so much wrong

Yet the grin that met his was not one of Thano’s, but instead Carol’s as she held up the gauntlet, snapping the fingers together, and just like that, the screaming, the fighting, the pain, the suffer was disappearing like a bad dream, and no one they had fought to gain back, or that had just returned from protecting years of space was fading to dust.

There is so much wrong going on outside

For once in five years, the need for air in Tony’s lungs was not accompanied by the burn of alcohol or sting or sorrow, it was accompanied by Stephen’s lips, and Peter’s arms crushing his torso.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or share thoughts!


End file.
